Lower A-frame bushing assemblies are not new to the art. However, none of the prior art devices combine the integral construction of the instant device along with the ability of the bushing assembly to be internally lubricated. Bushing assemblies are standard equipment on vehicles in an effort to control suspension, eliminate vibration and noise. This bushing assembly involves the incorporation of three members that are capable of relative motion therebetween the members.